Conventionally, a thrust bearing which receives an axial force of a crankshaft for an internal combustion engine is known. For example, JP 2014-202295 A proposes a semi-circular thrust bearing having a half-split ring shaped. The thrust bearing has a slide surface and an inverse wedge surface on one side. The slide surface supports a crankshaft in an axial direction. The inverse wedge surface is formed so that a wall thickness decreases toward a rotation direction of the crankshaft.